1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to providing digital content, and more particularly, to an apparatus for providing digital content and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
To execute digital content, a user generally accesses the intended digital content of a storage unit of a digital content providing apparatus via interface. The user then plays back the accessed digital content by executing content controller module related to the accessed digital content.
The digital content providing apparatus may provide the user with a menu categorized in relation to the content so as to assist the user in accessing the digital content. The user selects categories relates to the digital content sequentially in accordance with a hierarchy through a display of the digital content providing apparatus. The user then selects digital content from a lowest-level digital content list and has one or more digital content played back.